


Hard To Say

by RenkaWrites



Series: A Series of Conversations [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Phantom Planet never happened, Pompous Pep, The feels, Vlanny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7195574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenkaWrites/pseuds/RenkaWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years have passed and Danny is getting ready to go to college. The halfa has said goodbye to all of his friends and family in Amity Park--yet there's still one farewell he needs to make. However, sometimes goodbyes can lead to new beginnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard To Say

**Author's Note:**

> So, a few notes before we get started:
> 
> ***"Hard To Say" is a sequel to "A Little Perspective", so I highly recommend reading Part One first***
> 
> THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT READ, COMMENTED, AND LEFT KUDOS!
> 
> A Quick Note: In "Perspective" , I purposely wrote Vlad to be fairly open about his past. He's on the roof smoking as he reflects on his own life and Danny just happens to stumble upon him in that exposed state. Everything he tells the teen is basically what the man has just realized himself(I apologize if that wasn't clearly conveyed). However, in this part, the tables are turned a bit.
> 
> BTW, the fact that Danny and Vlad were having their first conversation at sunset represented that a part of the halfas' relationship was ending.
> 
> Warning: shonen-ai, slash, male/male romance(whatever you want to call it). I apologize in advance for any mistakes.
> 
> Disclaimer: The Nicktoon Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon/Viacom. If I owned the series, it would be pretty much the same, just that Vlad would've had more interaction with Danny and Season 3/Phantom Planet movie would've had a few adjustments.
> 
> With all that said, ENJOY!

 

"So, have you talked to Sam yet?" Tucker asks as he adjusts his glasses.

 The sudden question, startles Danny from his place beside his bespectacled friend. Both teens have just left the Nasty Burger and are stuffed with an almost inhuman amount of hamburgers and fries. Understandably sluggish, the two friends have decided to walk home to burn off their meal and talk. It is also a nostalgic walk around their ghost-afflicted hometown. After all, their "Gorge Fest" will serve as their farewell dinner of sorts, as Tucker will be leaving to go to college early the next morning. Sam would have joined them, but her parents had wanted her last meal in Amity Park to be a ten-course gourmet dinner at home(suffice it to say, she has been sending rescue texts to her best friends the entire time).

"Sam and I decided that we're going to say our goodbyes later,"replies Danny as he kicks a pebble. 

"Good. I'd feel kinda bad if she didn't get even a _tiny_ break from her parents before they drive her to NYU. Twenty-four straight hours with her folks would just be cruel and unusual punishment."

Tucker's comment earns a laugh from the halfa, more than familiar with Mr and Mrs. Manson. They have never really approved of the young Fenton, even as a kid, but once Danny started dating their daughter—disapproval had blossomed into a barely-hidden distaste for the young teen. Even now, the affluent couple barely acknowledge the young man. 

Puberty has come and wrecked havoc on his body, but at least the awkward stages are well behind the teenager. Even with the passage of two years, Danny is still on the thin side. His lean body is now all well-defined muscle—then again, ghost fighting has an odd way of keeping the body in shape). Now a few inches taller and his face devoid of all the baby fat, puberty has revealed Danny's rather charmingly-handsome good looks. The halfa's dark hair still falls over bright blue eyes, though the thick locks are a bit more manageable.  And at the moment, the teen is wearing a zipped-up red and black track jacket over a pair of slim fit dark blue jeans—a vast improvement from the fashion choices of his pre-teen years.

The ghost hero isn't the only one that has gone through some physical changes, though. Tucker Foley is still the same height as his best friend, though his shoulders are a bit wider. The black teen still insists on wearing his red beret, though the rest of his fashion sense has improved alongside Danny's over the years. Today's ensemble is a white, graphic t-shirt over a pair of army-green cargo pants.

As the pair of older teens near the more residential area of Amity Park, trying to guess whatever high-class torture Sam has to endure at the moment, Tucker suddenly gets silent. The unusual behavior quickly catches Danny's attention. He turns to his friend who has a strange, contemplative look on his face.

"I still can't believe you two broke up. It doesn't make sense," Tucker ponders outloud. "I really thought you and Sam would be more than 'Highschool Sweethearts'."

At the statement, a sigh escapes the halfa's lips—however, this has not been the first, or even the fifth, time that topic of conversation has come up that day.

"It makes perfect sense Tucker," Danny begins, trying his best to remove any irritation from his voice. "Sam and I just realized that we make better friends and decided that breaking up was the best thing to do. We're both fine with it, why aren't you?"

"I don't know. I guess I figured that you guys would just get together, get married, have a bunch of kids, and all that good stuff. I was sorta looking forward to becoming Uncle Tuck."

The forlorn answer evaporates Danny's annoyance. After all, Tucker knows both himself and Sam better than anyone, he has even been instrumental in helping their romance survive as long as it did. The sudden end to the non-platonic aspects of his relationship with Sam was probably as much shock to him as it was to everyone else. Danny sighs as gets ready to give Tuck a full answer.

"I think that's one of the reasons why we decided to end it," the young ghost begins after a few moments. "Once Sam and I started dating, it was great, but it was also like everyone was putting their expectations on us. And before we knew it, Danny Fenton and Sam Manson didn't exist separately anymore. Everyone just started to see us as one being, like one of those over-exposed celebrity couples."

"Like Damantha?"

"Yeah, kinda," laughs Danny at the strange amalgamation of his and his former girlfriend's names. "It was like we were already married and we haven't even left high school yet. This way, Sam and I get some time to just be ourselves, by ourselves. And more importantly, we can always be friends."

"Well, as long as you're both cool with it, it's fine with me," replies Tucker with a supportive smile.

"Thanks, Tuck."

Danny sighs, internally grateful that his friend had accepted his explanation and has dropped the subject. As the two continue on their way along the familiar streets, the ghost hero's thoughts turn towards the complete truth behind the "Damantha" break-up.

Truthfully, the return to being best friends had been both his and Sam's idea. It was a completely mutual decision.

During the last few months of their relationship, both teens had realized that their romance had settled into the same pattern as when they were friends. They went to school together, hung out at the same places and even continued to hunt ghosts together. The only real difference is that they now had the label of boyfriend/girlfriend instead of best friends. When they kissed, it felt nice, but the exchanges were always lacking—not that either teen could really identify what the missing aspect was.

As time passed, Sam and Danny both began to realize that the romantic spark that they had for one another was fading and decided to talk about it. The two had spent an afternoon in the city park, simply discussing their honest feelings and confessing their own doubts and fears. After a few hours, both the half-ghost and goth girl had made a decision. And, by the very next day, all of Casper High knew that Danny Fenton and Samantha Manson had broken up and were back on the market.

That conversation in the park had been one of those in depth talks that every serious couple had, in which they went over and dissected the entire nature of their relationship. It had reminded Danny of the conversation the two had a couple years ago after their first major fight. However, that day, they had managed to work through their issues and had even left hand in hand to go to see a new horror flick.

Looking back on that first argument, Danny realizes that even then he still had mixed feelings about his relationship with Samantha Manson. And even now, his thoughts are divided.

On one hand, it is an odd satisfaction to learn that his initial uncertainties had some merit. Now that his romantic relationship with Sam is over, Danny gets to appreciate her as his best friend. There is no longer an expectation hanging over them.

Yet, on the other(more complicated) hand, something life-changing had occurred that evening two years ago. A conversation atop Amity Park City Hall made the ghost hero question not only his judgment, it had disillusioned his inflated sense of morality. Hearing Vlad's romantic struggles had humbled Danny in a way that he never thought possible. The teen hero had begun to see that the world couldn't be separated into white and black or good and evil—it was all just varying shades of grey. And all of these new feelings and thoughts had been brought to light by a conversation that had only lasted fifteen minutes.

A single conversation with Vlad Masters, the man that is simultaneously his archenemy and his equal, had somehow managed to change Danny's mindset as well as the fragile relationship between the two halfas.

By opening up that day on the roof of City Hall, both hybrid ghosts had developed a mutual respect for one another. They had come to a sort of understood, yet unspoken agreement. Vlad no longer attempted to steal Maddie or plotted to murder Jack and the teen no longer made fun of the elder's bachelor lifestyle or mental health.

As enemies, the two hybrids still keep fighting each other just as passionately if not more so. Their teasing banter has simply switched to more inventive topics, as if they are in a perpetual contest to see which halfa can deliver the most scathing response. Vlad now uses his powers along with his years of experience, to focus on Danny and test the limits of the other ghost every chance he got. It is annoying, but at the same time it has helped the younger halfa—he now had complete control of his ice powers and a few other new abilities.

Somehow, since that one conversation, both hybrids have known things weren't going to be the same. Unfortunately, for the past two years, it has left their relationship in a strange sort of limbo. They are far from getting along completely yet they don't hate each other quite as much. Neither hero nor villain really know what to call it—

"Well, Danny . . . I guess this is it."

Tucker's sudden statement once again draws Danny out of his thoughts. Looking up, he realizes that the two have reached the corner intersection of the sidewalk. The two teens about to split apart on the separate routes that lead to each of their houses.

"Tucker, you better call me when you get settled in your dorm," Danny says with a cheerful smile, managing to push aside his current thoughts about Vlad Masters.

"Call you? Dude, I'm going to MIT, I'll send you a HD hologram."

Not caring in the slightest if anyone is looking, Tucker gives his best friend an all-encompassing hug which Danny returns just as enthusiastically. The two then separate and bask in the display of bromance, both teens unsure of what to say at the moment.

"So, I guess we can't put this off any longer. My flight leaves in a few hours and I still have to pack."

At Tucker's completely characteristic statement, Danny smiles.

"I figured as much."

"Um, take care of yourself, dude," Tucker begins, somewhat awkwardly. "I haven't yet figured out a way to watch your back from Massachusetts."

"Same to you. I haven't quite gotten a hold of teleportation yet. Oh, and Tuck?"

"What?"

"Try not to break too many hearts at MIT."

"I make no promises."

Grinning like the fool he sometimes is, Tucker waves and walks down the street to his own house. Smiling to himself, and already missing his friend's goofy nature, Danny hurries home to FentonWorks. The teen is sure that his parents are no doubt busy with last minute preparations for his own farewell party the next night—after all, even Jazz has come home all the way from Princeton for the festivities. If the halfa hero never again sees a gold or emerald green streamer in his life, he will be completely fine with that.

To no real surprise, young Daniel has been accepted into the University of Wisconsin-Madison(much to his parents' approval) and plans to major in Engineering and Applied Sciences.

His career as a half ghost superhero had inspired Danny to explore science and the paranormal, surprising even himself by studying hard in high school and meeting the school's requirements. It also hadn't hurt that he was related to some of the school's alumni(specifically Maddie Fenton and Vlad Masters). With this newfound interest, it seemed that Danny was even closer in following his parents' footsteps. It was more than obvious that Jazz had no desire to take over hunting the spectral enemies of Amity Park when his parents retired, so the ghost hero would gladly continue the family business—though the occasional help from future MIT graduate Tucker Foley would definitely be solicited as often as possible.

In his younger years, Danny had dreamed of being an astronaut and exploring places only few have ever seen. Yet his dream of being a space explorer had been ruled out as the invasive testing would have revealed his mutated DNA and his true identity. The realization had saddened the teenager at first, but it soon faded. After all, how many people got to explore the vastness of the Ghost Zone on a daily basis? Besides, if he wanted to study the stars, he always had the Amity Park Observatory at his disposal. Since the Men in White had attacked the structure a few years ago, it had been rebuilt and the city had given it much needed renovations.

As Danny climbs the steps to his house, his phone vibrates in his pocket. A small smile appears on his face as he reads the messages waiting for him.

 

 

Shaking his head, Danny texts her back. It isn't a surprise when he gets a response almost immediately.

 

 

 

* * * * *

 

After a fast dinner with his family, the ghost teen makes his way to the nostalgic observatory, the same place Danny had followed Sam when she was dating Gregor/Elliot. The cool night air whips through the ghost's stark white hair as he flies. Remembering his past jealousies makes the older teen laugh, especially once he starts to remember the way the "foreign-exchange student" spoke to impress the goth girl. 

Once he reaches the familiar building, he sees Sam sitting on one of the observatory's benches. The girl is turned away from him with her head raised, peacefully staring up at night sky. As Danny approaches her, he remains silent as his former girlfriend's violet eyes are focused on the blanket of stars above them.

"Hey Sam."

At his voice, she turns around and smiles.

Samantha Manson has grown up just like the boys did, her body has matured into that of a beautiful, young woman. And to no one's surprise, least of all Sam's, Mrs. Manson has been constantly insisting that her daughter show off her feminine figure with pink-toned fashions and accessories.

But Sam is, and will always be, a goth—a rebel to everything mainstream and expected.

The dark teen still loves the color black and that night she is wearing plenty of it. A black hoodie covers a tank with a gothic-styled skull screen printed onto the black cotton. Instead of her favorite purple, plaid skirt, she is wearing a red, plaid one—a subtle difference, but a difference all the same. Sam's long legs are covered with black leggings and the well-worn black combat boots on her feet complete the outfit. Her dark hair, which Sam had let grow out a few inches, is pulled back into a simple ponytail.

"Danny, it's about time you got here!" the teen girl exclaims in mock anger. "Did a ghost hold you up or something?"

"I wish, Mom and Dad were just being really emotional since I'm leaving tomorrow night. It's like ever since I told them I was Danny Phantom last year, they've been even more overprotective," the ghost hero comments as he sits down next to his other best friend. "Thanks for that great advice by the way."

"You can complain as much as you want, but we both know that you like not having to lie to them anymore—not that you were ever any good at it. Besides, it could be worse, you could always have _my_ parents."

"No thanks. Sam, I've known you practically my entire life and I still don't get how a cool person like you came from _them_."

The look of dread on Danny's face causes Sam to start laughing. She has always found it hilarious how the teen did everything in his power to avoid them. Though the edgy teen can't blame him, she herself does it on a daily basis. It is also part of the reason why she is traveling all the way to New York to attend NYU. Sam plans to study to environmental studies, perhaps even environmental law. The Ultra-Recyclo vegetarian is on a personal mission to inform the world of the importance of conservation—even if she has to shove it down their meat-eating throats.

"That's a good question," Sam responds as she finishes laughing. "All I know is that if I didn't have my grandmother, I'd probably go insane."

As the two sit there, talking and laughing at their parents antics and reminiscing their ghost-hunting adventures, both teens start to feel sad with each passing minute. Soon, all three of them will be miles away from each other. Danny, Sam, and Tucker have always been together, in fact in the entirety of their friendship, the trio have never been separated for longer than a few weeks or so. Eventually, after they run out of stories to retell, both teens simply drift into a comfortable silence. A few minutes pass by before Sam asks a seemingly harmless question.

"So Danny, have you told _him_ yet?"

"Told who, what?" Danny replies innocently.

At the teen's avoidance disguised as a simple question, Sam rolls her eyes.

"You know who I'm talking about."

In fact, Danny knows  _exactly_ who she is talking about. He just wants to put off this particular part of their conversation as long as possible.

About three weeks ago, Danny told Sam that he currently has feelings for someone. It had been quite a while since they had mutually broken up, so their friendship has returned to normal. If anything, the two are even closer due to their previous relationship. And since the reveal of his new blossoming emotions, Sam has been nothing but supportive that Danny is able to find happiness with someone else . . .

Even when Danny told her it was a man.

EVEN when he told her that it was an _older_ man.

**EVEN** when he finally told her it was an older man who just happened to also have ghost powers. (To her credit, Sam had only stared at him in horrified shock for a few moments instead of the hours the boy had imagined.)

So, as odd Danny finds it, he is sitting at the Amity Park Observatory and discussing his growing feelings for Vlad Masters with his former girlfriend/one of his best friends for life. 

Of course, these feelings hadn't developed overnight. They had snuck up on the teen so slowly and methodically that he was completely unable to defend against them . . .

At first, Danny had felt pity for the man, and then that had changed to empathy.

His empathy then evolved into a sense of respect and understanding.

As the two fought and actually got to know each other, those feelings of respect turned into an attachment.

Danny often finds himself wishing for the company of the other halfa, if only just to talk about the effects the spectral energy has on their bodies or just mercilessly tease into a friendly spar.

When Danny doesn't hear from Vlad for a few weeks, he finds himself wondering what the elder ghost is doing or if he is alright. Despite himself, he is starting to care about the man's well-being. The young phantom even finds himself wanting to know more about his enemy, and not always in attempts to foil the villain's plans. He has become so desperate for information that he even asks his father to retell the stories of his college days with "V-man".

That has to mean he likes the man, right?

But Danny isn't gay, he's pretty sure of it anyway. The teen has never liked a guy before, he hadn't even considered it. His entire life, the adolescent has always liked girls. His affections for Sam, Paulina, and Valerie had felt real and genuine. Even though Sam has opened his eyes to new progressive terminology such as bisexuality and pansexuality, but that's beside the point.

Daniel Fenton is a normal teenager.

He just happens to have ghost abilities and spends his free time hunting ecto-criminals.

But besides that, he is **completely** normal. . .

Right?

As Danny's mind runs rampant with these thoughts(not for the first time), he sighs as he tries to word an answer to Sam's question.

"No, I haven't told Vlad that I might like him," the young hero states after a few weighted moments.

"Why not?"

Sam's blunt question is first answered by an exaggerated roll of Danny's eyes. 

"How do you suggest I do that?" begins the teen halfa. "I can't exactly just go up to him and say: 'Hey Vlad, I know that we've been enemies for the last four years but do you wanna go on a date sometime?' . . . yeah, that would go well."

"What's the worst that could happen? I thought you guys were getting along pretty well lately. At least, as well as two adversaries can." Sam comments.

"If I told the Fruit Loop that I like him, he'll probably just think I'm making fun of him or something."

"Well, I would too if you went around calling me a 'Fruit Loop'."

The annoyed glare Danny shoots at his friend causes her to smile mischievously.

"Your comments aren't helping me here, Sam."

"Sorry. I just think it's kinda cute that you two already have nicknames for each other."

"Nicknames usually mean it's a name that the person actually likes being called by."

The dark-haired girl frowns at the dampened tone of her friend's voice. With a sympathetic smile, she does her best to cheer Danny up.

"Listen Danny, I still think you should tell him and the sooner the better. If you're honest, I'm sure everything will be okay. And if it isn't, you can always call me and we'll talk all about it."

Sam reaches over and affectionately wraps an arm around her troubled friend's shoulders. The simple and reassuring action finally puts a smirk on Danny's face.

"I know I'm not Vlad, but for now it'll have to do."

The comment makes the young halfa roll his eyes but a small chuckle does leave his lips.

"I'm gonna miss you, Sam."

"I'm going to miss you, too."

 

* * *

 

 

The next evening, the Fentons throw Danny's going away party. For the last few hours, Danny has been hugged by every member of his family, wishing him the best of luck as a freshman in college. Lively music traveled throughout the house, in addition to the great food and conversation. Lost in the merriment of their only son leaving for college and starting on his own, the Fentons have even invited a few of their friends, which includes one Vlad Masters.

The half ghost teen truly hadn't expected the busy man to come, but to Danny's surprise, the mayor enters during the full-swing of the festivities. Jack and Maddie warmly welcome him and even Jazz(who normally kept a wary eye on him) manages to strike up a civil conversation with the man.

However, Danny isn't prepared to see the other halfa so soon after his conversation with Sam and is a bit flustered. If the teen is going to keep his promise with his friend and outright confess his feelings, he needs some time to get his thoughts together. So, as Vlad talks to his parents at the punchbowl, the teen turns invisible and phases up to the roof of the Fenton's home. Once there, he leans over the railing to look at the view of Amity Park, the young ghost taking a deep, cleansing breath to clear his mind. It is no secret that the teen is fond of being in high places and the rush of fresh air has always had a way of relaxing him. Busy enjoying the crisp, fall evening, he doesn't notice the wisp of blue air that escapes his mouth.

"Ah, here you are Daniel."

The sound of his name in a familiar deep voice causes the teen to quickly turn around to the sight of Vlad Masters. Light blue eyes settle on the man's lean body that always seems to be dressed in designer clothes. At the moment, his characteristic black suit is replaced with a charcoal-grey, three-piece one. Underneath the custom-made suit, the billionaire is wearing a golden-colored dress shirt and a burgundy tie. The color scheme would have looked odd on most people, but the warm colors complement the older halfa's naturally pale skin and makes midnight-blue eyes seem even more intense. Annoyance flares up in the teen at the downright unfair level of attractiveness that the older man seems to constantly emanate.

"V-Vlad, what are you doing up here?" Danny questions, cursing the embarrassing stutter that the man is completely responsible for.

"Honestly, I wanted to get away from the party. I was never a very social person, even in my youth."

"Oh."

Vlad simply joins Danny and leans on the railing to enjoy the cool night breeze. The familiarity of the scene, reminds the teen of the one conversation that changed everything. Though it isn't a picturesque sunset before them, the neon lights of FentonWorks does manage to bathe both of the males in a eerie and softly-flickering glow. In the silence, the teen absently wonders if they are flickering on or flickering off.

"So, you're attending my alma mater. Have you decided to follow in your parents' footsteps after all?" the ghost villain asks after a moment. His tone of voice suggests amusement.

"Yeah, I guess Dad was right, 'ghost hunting is in the blood'. Besides, I already spend my time hunting down paranormal, so I might as well get paid for it."

"Well, you do have a high record of success when you actually focus and apply yourself, Daniel. If anything, it'll be interesting to see what exposure to a solid education will do for you."

The man's hidden praise causes a small smile to cross Danny's face. With the exception of his immediate family's congratulations, Vlad's simple statement means more than all the impersonal cards and gifts the recent graduate has received that day.  Danny turns his head slightly to hide the blush that is warming his cheeks and ears. For a few moments, the two hybrid ghosts stand in a comfortable silence and take in the night-time view of Amity Park.

"I was surprised not to see your friends here."

"Tucker and Sam left to go to college yesterday," Danny answers, his voice steadier than before. "Tuck's going to MIT and Sam's headed off to NYU. They'll still be pretty close to each other, so I don't have to worry too much about them."

Another moment of silence passes by before Vlad continues the conversation.

"Your parents had mentioned that you and Samantha are no longer dating, is that true?"

"Yeah, Sam and I thought it would be for the best, and especially since we're going to two different colleges. We're still really good friends, though."

"Most relationships don't end so amicably, I'm impressed that the two of you managed to save your friendship."

With that, Vlad takes out a cigarette from his jacket and places it between his lips. Noticing the simple action, the teen's eyes are drawn to the elder man's face. The flame from his lighter briefly illuminates his angular features as he lights the cigarette and inhales. Exhaling a stream of smoke, Vlad's vivid blue eyes look out at the city.

"Amity Park will surely miss their Inviso-Bill."

The droll delivery of Danny's forgotten moniker makes a laugh tumble out of his lips.

"I hate that name and you know it," accuses the ghost hero with a smirk.

"I can't help it. You are rather amusing when you're irritated."

As he speaks, Vlad lets a small, but genuine smile cross his face. A habit that Danny has noticed as an increasing action as of late. The teen doesn't quite know how to respond to the man's changing demeanor, in fact part of him is slightly unnerved by the honest and open show of emotion.

"Why do you enjoy annoying me so much, Vlad?"

"What an interesting question. Perhaps it's the same reason why you let me."

Surprised by the sudden turn in their conversation, the teen avoids eye contact. Danny then rubs the back of his head nervously as he attempts to return to their normal, superficial bantering.

"So, is this your way of saying you'll miss me when I go to college?"

"I suppose so. I rather enjoy your company, a young perspective on the ways of the world always makes for fascinating conversation."

"If you're going to miss talking to me that much, I'll give you my phone number," the young ghost jokes with a small grin.

"As much as I enjoy turning a phrase with you, I believe in this case actions would be more effective."

Vlad smirks at the confused expression on the youth's face and cups his chin. Soft, blue eyes widen at the sudden action, but before Danny can say anything, his lips are claimed in a gentle, yet possessive kiss. When he feels the elder's tongue slowly trace the seam of his lips, the teen's eyes drift shut. The earthy taste of tobacco is a surprise, yet it isn't off-putting. Danny moans softly as he tilts his head and parts his lips to deepen the kiss. Vlad's large hand releases his chin and slowly travels down the side of the teen, guiding the young body closer to the older halfa. Danny's hands grab onto the lapels of Vlad's suit jacket in a subconscious effort to bring the man closer. The proximity of the other ghost causes an electric tingle to travel up and down Danny's spine, almost like his ghost sense but intensely heightened. However, instead of unease and apprehension, the sensation feels warm and oddly calming. Parting for air, an odd grin forms on the mayor's face as he steps back and resumes a drag of the cigarette still in his fingers.

"W-Why did you do that?!" Danny demands, using anger to hide his flush of arousal at the claiming gesture.

"The same reason why I do anything, because I wanted too."

"I want a **real** reason, Vlad."

The older man's grin only widens at the hero's order as Vlad seems to like the assertive side of Daniel Fenton.

"College has a way of changing people," begins the elder, deciding to humor his younger counterpart. "For example, when I attended college with Jack and Maddie, I had no idea I would gain ghost abilities. This way, no matter what happens in those four years, I've made sure to stay in your thoughts as more than just another one of your enemies."

"You know, most people would have just given a picture of themselves or something."

"I pride myself in being unpredictable Daniel. I have it on good authority that it is one of my more attractive qualities."

_That's not the only one._

"Well, that doesn't mean that you can just go around kissing people when you don't really mean it!" recovers Danny as he shakes off that last thought. Embarrassed, he once again turns his face away from the man in front of him. "It's not right."

"Are you saying that you wouldn't have minded if that kiss had emotion behind it?"

"Are you saying that it did?"

The teenager's question, more importantly the inflection in his tone, causes a rich chuckle to leave the man's mouth. Whether Danny notices it or not, the elder halfa's habits are starting to rub off on him. Sky blue eyes simply remain trained on the other ghost as he impatiently waits an answer to his question. With a final drag of the cigarette, the man extinguishes the stick on the railing of the building.

"Despite our open hostility towards each other and your attempts to ruin all of my plans, I have always found myself liking you Daniel. It is only in recent months that I've begun to realize that my regard towards you is not platonic."

Absorbing the information, Danny just stares at the man. Partially because he is still shocked that the man had actually given him a honest and straightforward response.

"But you're straight. "

_What the hell am I saying? It's not like Vlad's the only one who's been questioning his sexuality recently._

"I'm many things Daniel, one of them is _bisexual_.  I'd imagine with your generation's obsession with the internet, you be aware of the proper terminology. I have been attracted to both men and women in my lifetime. However, being bisexual never prepared me for developing feelings for you, Daniel."

It is at this point Vlad turns to stare at Danny. The young halfa is in shock by the intensity in the elder's deep blue eyes. All he can do is continue to listen to Vlad's words, entranced by the raw emotion in both.

"As we've talked and bonded over these last few months, I slowly began to realize that I have feelings for you, Little Badger. My thoughts are consumed with you, so much so that it is driving me crazy. That is most likely the reason why I've been particularly merciless in our conflicts lately. Once I realized what was bothering me, I resolved that I was going to simply ignore my feelings and force them away. After all, you are only an eighteen year old boy and I'm the same age as your parents."

_I can't just let him talk like this, I have to say something too . . ._

"Vlad, I-," begins the teen as he grabs hold onto the man's sleeve.

"It's alright Daniel. I'm not expecting you to return my feelings, after all you are only a young man about to go to college—"

Vlad is surprised out of his response when he feels smaller hands slip under his suit jacket and grab onto his suit vest. The strong, yet nimble fingers begin digging into the expensive material, nervously clutching at the fabric. Successfully gaining the man's attention, Danny then lowers his eyes and rests his forehead against the man's chest.

"Daniel?"

"Stop talking, Vlad. I really need to get this out."

For a while, the older man simply stands there with the teen clutching him. Danny uses the moment to find his words. Covering his face, the nervous and confused youth finds it a lot easier to concentrate on the potentially embarrassing thing he is about to say.

"You're not the only one that has been debating their feelings lately. I mean, think about it. Ever since we met, I've been the hero and you've been the villain. An evil villain that has practically threatened the lives of my friends and family on a daily basis. And for a while, I thought I knew everything I had to know about you."

Taking a breath to organize his thoughts, Danny continues.

"But, after one conversation with you, all my dislike for you just began to disappear. I didn't get it and I really didn't like it. One stupid conversation and all the sudden I now have this need to understand what kind of person you really are. It's been two years since then and our relationship has turned into something that I can't even recognize. One part of me is just screaming that this is all just some huge manipulation of yours or something, and to another part of me it doesn't really matter."

"Daniel, what are you saying?" inquires the other halfa, his intense eyes looking down at the head of black, unruly hair resting on his chest.

"I'm saying that I like you too, okay?"

At the teen's confession, Vladimir Master is, for the first time in recent memory, at a loss for words. He has no witty comeback or sarcastic remark to deliver, his usually sharp tongue is completely blank.

In the billionaire's entire life, no one has ever told him that they have genuine, romantic feelings for him. He had actually long since given up on the notion of it ever happening and had expected to spend his life as a wealthy bachelor.

As the ghostly man stands there in shock from the teen's honest words, Danny becomes worried. Concerned, ice-blue eyes look up at the dazed man.

"Vlad?"

Not knowing what else to do, the elder man leans his forehead on the teen's shoulder. Although Danny has had a recent growth spurt, he is still about 6 inches shorter than the other halfa. As the man rests on him, Danny's grip tightens on the elder's back. Long fingers then absently begin to thread through the boy's jet-black hair.

"It would figure that the person I fall for would be a teenage brat."

"Yeah, well how do you think I feel? I'm stuck with some middle-aged man."

Vlad laughs at the joke as he raises himself off the young hero's shoulder. With their close proximity, aristocratic fingers idly trace over the teen's features. The soft skin of Danny's cheek felt especially nice under the elder's warm fingertips.

Staring down at his younger counterpart, Vlad knows that the emotion he has for the boy is entirely different than whatever he had felt for Maddie. The ghost hero challenges him both physically and mentally, his passion matching his own. Not to mention that the youth has the softest blue eyes that effortlessly hypnotize the elder ghost hybrid. Even when they glare at him or change their color to a glowing green, the orbs are still beautiful. Vlad can't help but stare into fathomless blue, even at the most inopportune moments—

"Hey, Vlad?"

"Yes?" the billionaire replies, recovering from his thoughts.

"The second I leave tomorrow, you're not planning on over-shadowing the entire city or something, are you?" asks the teen.

"I'm insulted by that insinuation, Daniel."

"I find that hard to believe," murmurs Danny underneath his breath.

Chuckling to himself, Vlad takes a step closer to his teenage companion. 

"After all the time we've known each other, do you really think that I would do something as trite or cliché as repeat one of my past schemes? I have quite the repertoire of evil plans at my disposal that would make my earlier actions seem like mere child's play. I do wonder what you would do if you knew all the dark thoughts that cross my mind."

As the man ponders out loud, the spectral hero's eyes widen with concern, his mind no doubt imaging the damage Plasmius could do without Danny Phantom around. Seeing the look on the other's face, Vlad smiles to himself. A large hand settles atop Danny's dark hair before affectionately rustling the messy locks.

"Don't worry, your hometown is safe at the moment. I am still mayor of this city and I have a Fortune 500 company to run. Besides, I plan to save all of my truly diabolic machinations for when you return. I wouldn't want you to get out of practice while you're away."

"Gee, thanks."

"Were you thinking that I would stop my criminal activities?"

"Sort of," supplies the ghost-hero, secretly hoping that he could cross Vlad off his Most Wanted list (Well, his Most Wanted _Criminal_ list, anyway).

"Silly Little Badger, don't be so naïve. Every hero needs a villain, and I intend to be all yours for a very long time."

Even though the man's tone is teasing, the words and the meaning hidden within them are dangerously seductive. Then again, Vladimir Masters is the embodiment of that particular phrase. He has a way of luring you in while making you completely unaware of his dark intentions. And only when he is sure that his prey is fully ensnarled into his trap, and can't escape, does the man show his true intentions. Even then, his charm will only intensify and the victim is almost grateful that it got caught in the first place.

Vlad's serpentine nature makes it quite easy for him to catch a feisty little badger, no matter how fiercely it fought back and resisted his efforts. All the villain has to do is let the determined creature slowly entangle itself in his ever-constricting coils.

"So, I guess we're going to keep playing the hero vs. villain game?"

"What game? For us, hero vs. villain is reality. By some design, you and I are perfect foils of one another, so I suppose it is fitting."

"Foils?"

"In literature, authors often create a character that greatly contrasts the protagonist of their stories. However, this opposing character also has something in common with the hero as a device to highlight the main character's qualities. For instance, you and I are both half ghost and half human, yet we have conflicting motives and use our similar powers in very different ways."

"Or how even though we're both ghosts, I'm actually better than you?"

"Ah, the cheeky Daniel has returned. How refreshing. However, I must inform you _boy_ , that your powers have just reached the level I achieved only two years after I acquired my own abilities. And without the help I've so graciously given you, we both know that you wouldn't even be at your current level."

To accentuate his point, the elder ghost allows his eyes to glow red and turns the entire Fenton Works sign invisible without touching or even looking at it. Danny fights the urge to ecto-blast the man as Vlad perfectly demonstrates the very technique he has of yet to perfect—the ability to remotely turn objects invisible or intangible. In their recent battles, the teen has become increasingly aware that the man has been clearly holding back all these years. And it annoys him to no end that he has only realized it a few months ago.

Though, in the grand scheme of things, it makes perfect sense. How else did a fourteen year old boy who just learned to use his ghost abilities continually beat a man who's practiced and honed his own powers for over twenty years?

Despite knowing that humbling bit of information, the teen is actually impressed by the man's show of restraint and perfect control(After all, Danny hadn't made it easy for him).

Despite being lured into that false sense of security, the young ghost is reluctantly grateful that the man was actually willing to teach him.

And despite himself, Danny Phantom is jealous of how well Plasmius uses and understands his powers. It is almost as if they are an extension of himself that he uses without thought, just pure instinct, and no hesitation.

Even his transformation into his vampiric alter ego is flawless. Most of the time, the teen barely notices the man has transformed at all.

"You're such a show-off," Danny mutters as he rolls his eyes at the other halfa's actions.

"Now, now, don't pout. You'll learn these skills in your own time."

"Why are you helping me anyway? I'm your enemy— _technically_."

The question makes a rich chuckle escape the mayor's lips.

"Now, Daniel. I have no intention of telling you all of my plans. Where's the fun in that?"

The tone of that statement, is nostalgic. It reminds the phantom hero of the days he foolishly dismissed Vlad as being just another spectral enemy.

Danny had naively jumped right into being a superhero, most of the time mastering his developing powers as he fought villains. Looking back, the teen realizes that it was a recipe for disaster. He's lucky that a stray shot hadn't hit an innocent person. Vlad however, had taken the time to hone and practice his abilities and only used them once each one had been mastered. Even if they had been used for evil deeds, the young ghost has to acknowledge the man's prowess.

"I should get going back to the party before Mom and Dad come up here looking for me," Danny begins, reluctantly stepping out of the warm embrace.

"If you think that's best."

"So . . . Um, what exactly are we now?"

"We are the same as we always were. You are Danny Fenton and the teen ghost superhero, Danny Phantom. I am Vlad Masters and the evil ghost super villain, Plasmius. We are two separate people that happen to have a bond with one another. Let's just say that our relationship isn't as simple as it used to be."

At the man's explanation, Danny smiles.

"Our relationship has never been simple, Vlad. Would you just give me a straight answer for once?"

Vlad chuckles at the teen's choice of words.

"Shut up, you know what I mean."

"For some time, Daniel, you and I have been two very different sides of the same coin. Now, I believe that we've both finally accepted that no matter how hard we try to fight it, we will always have a connection to each other."

"You still aren't answering me."

"I'm not answering you because you aren't fully aware of the consequences of what you're asking me, Little Badger."

The elder halfa's answer throws the teen off for a moment. Then as he thinks over their recent conversation, a look of understanding crosses the hero's face. Young hands reach up and hold the man's face still as inexperienced lips lean in to kiss the elder male. Danny smiles to himself as he once again tastes the faint earthiness of Vlad's earlier cigarette. The older man's facial hair brushes against his chin in a manner that is almost ticklish. It takes a moment for Vlad to respond to the kiss, however it isn't long before he is an active participant. When they part, the two halfas simply lock eyes—shocked cobalt blue staring into glowing green.

"Plasmius."

The teenager's habit of shifting his eyes to luminescent green and the use of the villain's chosen name quickly catches the man's attention. He finds that whenever Danny implements the technique it always precedes something of interest.

"Yes?"

"I'm not a kid anymore, so don't treat me like one. If I wasn't sure of my feelings, I wouldn't have kissed you just now," Danny explains as his hand reaches up to sweep a stray lock of silver hair from Vlad's face. "So, by the time I come back home for Thanksgiving break in November, I don't want a 'Vlad' or a 'Plasmius' answer. In fact, I demand a REAL one. Even if I have to 'Go Ghost' and beat it out of you."

With a parting grin, the young ghost turns intangible and simply phases through the ceiling to return to the party. Vlad simply stares at the space he just occupied, as if unsure any of that conversation had actually happened.

Eventually, as the events of the night sink in, a dark smile crosses the man's face.

"Well played, Daniel."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> POST STORY NOTES:
> 
> Since I spent the first part of this story breaking down Vlad and Danny's existing relationship, the challenge with this part was to begin to rebuild it and set the stage for a new one. Basically, I just wanted to establish the tone for Vlad and Danny's possible romance.
> 
> Next time, the final part, Danny and Vlad will have one last conversation in which they decide whether or not they will pursue a romantic relationship.
> 
> I hoped you all enjoyed it!
> 
> *Once again, credit goes to Junjo Romantica for inspiration(currently, re-reading the series)*
> 
>    
> LATER DAYS!


End file.
